


the absence of the sun's core

by taigawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Open to Interpretation, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taigawara/pseuds/taigawara
Summary: emptyadjective1. containing nothing; not filled or occupied"the room was empty of people"similar: vacant, unoccupied, uninhabited2. (of words or a gesture) lacking meaning or sincerity"his eyes looked a little empty"similar: meaningless, aimless, worthless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the absence of the sun's core

Empty.

The word to describe the apartment’s current state. It wasn’t literally empty - the furniture was still there. The appliances, the books, the clothes. All sat quietly, unmoving. There wasn’t a body of warmth upon walking in.

Empty.

The word to describe Hinata’s current state. He wasn’t literally empty - all vital organs and else were still there. There was no wound, no harm done to him. Yet he sat just as quietly, just as unmoving. There seemed to be no warmth coming off of him. 

Knees tightly to his chest, he sat in the silence he had created. Minutes before - maybe one, ten, or thirty ticks of the clock - water had been landing on the back of his head. His legs had supported him in standing up, yet he couldn’t look elsewhere but down. Mentally he had tried, physically he couldn’t move. Until he realized that leaving the shower on would help nothing, and would spike the bill. So he sat instead.

He was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, with his knees to chest and his head still hanging low. At this moment, there was nothing to see. The light was not on. Whether he had stepped in without hitting the switch or consciously flipped it once he got out, he couldn’t remember. All he could, was the darkness he saw both ways. The darkness he felt would surround him even with the brightest flashlight thrust in his face.

Ah, his face. Usually showing a wide range of expressions encompassing every emotion he felt, his face was devoid of everything others had seen. There was no pained look in his eyes or even a slight frown upon his lips. With his head aimed at the ground and his arms wrapped around himself, his face wasn’t the question. 

There wasn’t a single clear question in his mind he could ask, just as there wasn’t a clear answer he could give to why he sat bare on the bathroom floor with the lights turned off. He wasn’t sad. He didn’t wish to cry. He didn’t need to be doing any of this, and he didn’t entirely want to, but his body couldn’t go with his thoughts if they were both overwhelming him yet not comprehensive at all. For a long while he sat there, motionless in the silent apartment. A nearby clock ticked on.

He wasn’t sure when he got up. He wasn’t sure if he _had_ gotten up, but somehow he was now covered to his chin under the bed’s cover. Dark eyes stared ahead at the ceiling, blinking occasionally. There wasn’t much he could do in this position but helplessly drift off. _Yeah, it’s all okay,_ his mind told him. But this message was not sent to his heart which had never ached more than in that dark room he had been left in. With the rest of his body feeling light while on the cold tile, it felt like bricks had been piled onto his shoulders. Onto his back. Onto his chest. Along with the surrounding darkness, there was a definite weight he couldn’t lift from himself. They were pushing in, crushing him. They piled on him. In him. Yet at the same time, he felt empty.

The next time his eyes opened, he could finally see the color of the room. Within moments his phone vibrated and played the familiar tune he heard every morning. It was just like every morning. He lifted himself up, brushing off the broken and dried clay from around him. The tune was stopped. The covers were thrown back. The door was closed. A new day had started. The clay slowly reformed.


End file.
